If you could see me now
by eiarim.miraie
Summary: Two stranger who had coincidentally met and bond their relationship to a friend, and yet one incident had changed it all…A twist of fate with a little of imagination.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Prince Of Tennis™ character or the plot. All the credit belongs to Takeshi Konomi sensei desu. This also goes the same to all the song in this story

Synopsis: Two stranger who had coincidentally met and bond their relationship to a friend, and yet one incident had changed it all…A twist of fate with a little of imagination.

A/N: This story is based on the original story time line…It's after the national…The age is the same like the original manga/anime, but will change in the next chapter to come…Well then enjoy the story

If you could see me now…

By: eiarim.miraie

Prologue

_October, 6th 2005_

_Dear diary,_

_By the time I notice I was thinking about you, I thought that was really embarrassing, and I really hated it…I do…(It's sad when you tend to forget people's name…and it's even sadder when that certain people is ME!...Demo, saa…what can I do? I can't help myself from caring about you…It's hard to see when you hurt ,I can't help myself from running to you and aid your pain…I know sometimes my action can be a little too obvious and absurd, but what can I do? It's my nature…Mou, wakaranai yo!)I am afraid to convey my feeling, even if I suppressed it in my head, but I can't do nothing bout my heart…Well, to make you not able to noticed when we meet and to make it no different from the norm, is how I've plan to talk to you, but I couldn't…I just couldn't find the courage to do so…demo ne, if I can get closer to your heart, just maybe…try not to erase this moment…coz you the best thing that happen to me…_

"I wonder what taking her so long…"said Ryuzaki sensei as her eyes wonder off through the crowd.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu sensei…I'm sure she'll be here any minute from now…"said the tensai while opening his blue orbs changing the calmness with a bizarre atmosphere.

"_Sakuno…hayaku…or you'll miss seeing your prince-…"Ryuzaki sensei trailed off as she opened the door and saw her grand daughter who is in a mess with all her clothed mountain up on her bed and her auburn hair which was unbraided._

"_Gomen ne, obaasan, you can go without me…I had promise to go there with Tomoko chan.Mou, obaasan can you please stop teasing me already…Ryoma kun and I are just friend…"reply the girl while putting on her best cloth._

"Ryoma kun…Mou I hope that I didn't miss his plane…and I'm late again…"said Sakuno as her voice hitched trying to inhale as many air as she could from all the running she had.

"You're late…again…"_'Taku, I guess she never change…''_reply a certain golden cat eyes, while sipping a can of Ponta.

Suddenly all the regulars were giving all ears to them, making they feel like a deer caught in the headlight. As for Ryoma, he don't have to turn back to see how his senpai reaction as he had began to anticipate it all._' They must be grinning malevolently ear to ear_,' he thought annoyingly.

"Ryoma kun…Yokatta…I've made it in time…"said Sakuno as her eyes merely twinkling with happiness.

"Chigai yo! They actually postponing the plane…"explained Ryoma while tugging his cap further to hide his face.

"Ano…gomen ne, Ryoma kun.I was-,"Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the cocky prince…

"It doesn't matter to me…"_'Coz you here…'_

'_Mou, Ryoma kun being rude…Is he angry with me? I'm so sad…I wish you could show more appreciation…What am I thinking?'_ thought Sakuno silently as her face turning a bit redShe was tired at first and now she feel a bit irritated and sad with Ryoma bluntly- a- fact statement.

Looking how miserable the girl was, Ryoma softly added in a monotonous voice, "Arigatou…"

"…"_Does my ears deceive me, or it's true that Ryoma kun is thanking me? Well should I ask him? Why not…_she was further dwelling on her thought. She was actually taken aback from his last statement that she didn't know how to respond to it.

"Ano…Ryoma kun pardon me, gomen ne, for being rude but I didn't heard what you say just now…"said Sakuno as she stumble upon her words.

"**Thank you for coming**", reply Ryoma in fluent English while trying hard to suppress the hidden quirk on his lips…"Guess I'll see you again next time…ja!…"he added as he walk pass Sakuno while one hand waving at her.

Sakuno was captured by the prince word, and as she recovers from her terrain of thought, she quickly added, "Huh? Eto, Ryoma kun, ja ne…! Ganbatte for your US tournament…"_Let's wave saying goodbye and meet here again…coz I really wanted to meet you again…_

Ryoma halted his step to a stop before chanting his famous phrase, "mada mada dane" _'we'll meet again…I'm sure we will'_.

In the corner of his eyes he could clearly see a pink dress girl with a tint of cherry blush on her face, cheering for his victory.

_That day, I was bidding him goodbye…Well, the sight of his back was really cool that I can't hardly take my eyes of him and adore him much more than before…myself can't resist thinking that he had already left us, and spread his wing to his new uncover world, but no matter what is going to happen in the future, I will always be cheering for him from a far…_ _zutto…zutto…_

つづく

**A/N** : Hey there…isashiburi…How's my new story…? This is my 2nd shot on writing this pair…(Pls go easy on me…hohoho)…Well this one is specially dedicated to my loyal reader, and Sakuno and Ryoma fan desu…(tell me if it is damn bored!)…I have also include a lyric from my favorite song, "Mou sukoshi…'"(arigatou, ne).Well minna, please do read and review…Your review is what make me stand here…hohoho…Arigatou for reading…ja ne

-eiarim.miraie-


End file.
